


Stay with me

by Iron_Mad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt Tony Stark, Iron Husbands, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Mad/pseuds/Iron_Mad
Summary: "Keep your eyes open"
Relationships: Iron Husbands - Relationship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: vomiting, concussion
> 
> Inspired by the tumblr prompt "Keep your eyes open".  
> \--------  
> Hello! I'm not sure what this is but :'). I miss them.  
> Should I continue this? Let me know what you think pls!

"Keep your eyes open."

Tony groaned and dragged his eyelids open. The light from inside the ambulance combined with the sound of the siren felt like a thousand toothpicks stabbing his brain. Vertigo overcame him.

"...gonna vomit-", he croaked and the EMT barely managed to turn him on his side before he gagged and emptied the contents of his stomach in the bag Rhodey fetched.

Black spots appeared at the edge of his vision as someone wiped his mouth and Tony thought he was going to pass out, before they squeezed his hand and cupped his neck to steady it. His head felt like it was being torn apart, but at least it wasn't spinning so much.

"-ny, hey! Tones. There you are, come on." Rhodey brushed his thumb over Tony's knuckles before winding their fingers together. "We are almost at the hospital, you fucking bastard. Hang on." Tony closed his eyes and thought of another time, remembered Rhodey’s hand on his burnt and bruised shoulder.

_"How was the fun-vee?"_ _Smiling with the last of his strength before collapsing forward, face on the crook of Rhodey's neck. He was finally home. Rhodes then had also cupped his neck and hugged him tightly, always careful of his injuries._

"Tony! Tony. Please stay with me." Fingers swiped over his cheekbone and Rhodey’s forehead brushed his own. Tears gathered at the corners of Tony’s eyes from the pain and he opened them with difficulty. He went cross eyed watching his face, his wide panicked eyes.

"Love you James", he whimpered and Jim gritted his teeth, stood back and grabbed the side of the gurney as the ambulance stopped and the EMT opened the back door. "I love you too. Don't you forget that." Tony smiled as he finally lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments help me fill the void in my soul :)


End file.
